The Stars and the Moon
by Bookluvr16
Summary: Dean didn't say I love you but that doesn't mean he isn't gunna screw up. Rory's been thinking about Tristan. What will happen at Madeline's party to change everything? Major Trory
1. Ahh love or not?

**The Stars and the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing which is actually quite sad.

**History:** Ok everything that happened in season one basically happened except Dean didn't tell Rory he loved her. This story picks up on the day after the three month anniversary date. Rory has been realizing Tristan more and more which will lead this story to be a MAJOR Trory because I am addicted. Oh and Rory will be a little slight bit OOC because well you'll see and she'll be able to play the piano and sing so yeah. Happy reading and reviews are fanflippingtabulous if you ask me. Toodles!

As Rory was lying on her bed the morning after her date with Dean she couldn't help but feel as if something was off. The spark with Dean was gone, probably to Neverland, never to return again. The only time she ever felt a spark was when she was bickering with Tristan.

'Mmm sweet, funny, sexy… NO! This is Tristan. Bibleboy, E.T., smirky. I can't like him he's the player and besides I have dean. So I don't like him, nope, nope, nope.'

With a frown Rory rolled over and dug through her huge yellow backpack. As she pulled out her history book she saw a piece of paper float to her bed. As she looked closely she realized it was the invitation to Madeline's party. This was just what she needed to get out of her funk.

"Mom!" Rory yelled hopping off her bed.

"Yes, fruit of my loins"

As Rory thrust the paper to Lorelai she said "Look."

"It's an invitation to a party. But this can't be because little Rory wouldn't go to a party even though mommy pushes her. Mommy gave up." Lorelai looked confused her daughter was showing her a Chilton party invitation. Twilight Zone anyone?

"Yes mommy and I decided to take your advice and go to a Chilton party. If I'm going to attend the same school as them for the next two and a half years I should be social. I do want friends." Rory felt like she was talking to a two year old but she wouldn't have it any other way. Lorelai grudgingly said yes.

"But I want Dean to go with you. I'd feel better if you had a friendly face around." Rory fought the urge to roll her eyes but agreed to bring Dean with her. Safe, dependable, boring Dean but she couldn't break up with him yet it would break his heart.

'But being with him is breaking mine. I want to be free to be with Tristan… WOAH! Where the hell did that come from? Well he is hot. But he's Tristan.' Both sides of Rory's mind came to a draw because there was no arguing with her "evil" thoughts. He could be sweet and nice, he jut had to drop those damned shields of his and show it.

"Yeah maybe when hell freezes over," Rory mumbled.

As Rory trudged back to her room she had a feeling that this night would be a weird one. Her thoughts were not like her and she knew it. She started to realize that maybe the lack of spark with Dean was making her realize another spark.

'Bah. Sparks suck anyway.' She thought. Rory knew she was lying to herself but decided to ignore it and do what she did best. Read.


	2. Clothing Queen

**The Stars and the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing which is actually quite sad.

**History:** Ok everything that happened in season one basically happened except Dean didn't tell Rory he loved her. This story picks up on the day after the three month anniversary date. Rory has been realizing Tristan more and more which will lead this story to be a MAJOR Trory because I am addicted. Oh and Rory will be a little slight bit OOC because well you'll see and she'll be able to play the piano and sing so yeah. Happy reading and reviews are fanflippingtabulous if you ask me. Toodles!

All day long Rory's thoughts had been plagued by haunting blue eyes and an infuriating smirk. Ever since she first thought about Tristan without think "go die" he would not get out of her head.

'God he would love to know that he can irritate me without even trying or being in the same room.'

A little voice in her head decided to pipe up and say 'but that's why you like Tristan, he pushes you, he makes you react and you're on your toes constantly.' Rory let out a frustrated shriek and threw down her worn copy of Guilty Pleasures by Laurell K. Hamilton which was not helping any. (A/N: If you haven't read it you should it is uber good.) She walked over to her closet to look for an outfit to wear tonight.

'For Dean' she kept reminding herself. 'Yeah right' Rory thought with a snort.

After about half an hour of throwing clothes around the room Rory was near hysterics.

"MOM!" Rory bellowed. There was a crash upstairs followed by pounding on the stairs which led to a very flustered Lorelai peering into Rory's mess of a room.

"Mini-me, don't do that to mommy. I though you had died or even worse found there was no coffee, or both which would be blasphemous and a tragedy because I wouldn't have a daughter or coffee to drink which would lead to my suicide and that would leave many sad people in the world."

"Mom"

"Sorry honey what's wrong?"

"I can't find anything for the party tonight. All my clothes are horrible. Who would buy any of these things? Go ahead ask me. I'll tell you someone with no fashion sense." Lorelai noticed that Rory was going to have a breakdown any minute and decided to take some action.

"Okay sweety why don't you go take a shower and relax while the mistress of clothing picks out a drop-dead gorgeous outfit that will land you a harem of men who will kiss your feet. Kay?" Without waiting for an answer Lorelai ushered Rory to the bathroom. As soon as she heard the bathroom door close she walked very quickly up the stairs, because Gilmore Girls never run, and grabbed the perfect outfit.

"I'm too good" Lorelai whispered to herself.

Meanwhile as Rory was taking her shower she managed to relax the teeniest bit but the guilt of hating her relationship with Dean and her constant thoughts about Tristan were wearing her down. As she walked to her room she prayed to God that everything would work itself out in the end.

Rory walked into her room to see her mom with a very smug grin on her face.

"What did you do now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you take Luke's hat again?"

With a proud grin Lorelai said, "Nah I did that once today. It was so funny his eyes bugged out of his head and his face turned that really cool reddish-purple color and then he chased me around the diner but I had to give the hat back because he did a devilish thing. He threatened to never serve me coffee ever again." Lorelai finished with a pout. Rory sniggered because those two were so completely oblivious.

'Well so are you. You like Tristan but you're with Dean. Plus Dean's acting uber weird. Oblivious party of one?' Rory just told her brain to shut up and concentrated on her crazy mother.

"Mom, Luke could never withhold coffee from us; The Gilmore Power and all that jazz. So…Where's my outfit.?" Lorelai got her smug grin back and stepped aside. Laid out on the bed was the perfect party outfit. The top was a white, glittery baby doll top and the bottom was a black, full skirt that twirled out when you turned. The shoes were black knee high boots with a 1 ½ inch heel.

"It's perfect, he'll love it." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yup Dean will love it." Rory let out a sigh of relief. She realized that she was being a teensy bit paranoid but she blamed her brain for that one. Of course her mom thought she meant Dean. They were dating, reluctantly on Rory's part but dating nonetheless.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready. Dean will be here in about half an hour." Rory quickly put her clothes on and decided to blow dry her hair and curl the ends; classy yet casual. Rory snorted 'Yeah I'll be casual tonight. I'll probably be on edge throughout the whole thing.'

After putting on a minimal amount of eyeliner, a coat of mascara and clear lip gloss Rory was ready to go. Just in time for there to be a knock on the door.

'Well here goes… just about everything' she thought as she left her room. Rory grabbed her coat and stepped into a very interesting night.


	3. Good Catch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything which is actually quite sad. Poor little me.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long but school is kicking my ass. And you probably don't care you just want the story. So without further ado I give you another chapter.

**History:** Ok everything that happened in season one basically happened except Dean didn't tell Rory he loved her. This story picks up on the day after the three month anniversary date. Rory has been realizing Tristan more and more which will lead this story to be a MAJOR Trory because I am addicted. Oh and Rory will be a little slight bit OOC because well you'll see and she'll be able to play the piano and sing so yeah. Happy reading and reviews are fanflippingtabulous if you ask me. Toodles!

**Good Catch**

"Dean, hi." Rory had the fake smile on her face that usually only came out for her grandparents social engagements. Sparkling, yet void of any real meaning.

"Hey." Dean leaned down and pecked Rory on the lips. It took a great amount of willpower for Rory not to let out a frustrated sigh. There was nothing there for her. No butterflies and as cheesy as it sounds, no fireworks.

Rory gave her mom a weak smile and walked out the door to Dean's car. The drive was long and agonizingly boring. Rory could think of nothing but the blue eyes which haunted her.

'I'm an idiot. A big Grade A idiot. I'm bad. Baa-aaad Rory.'

Dean was blissfully unaware of Rory's internal battle of Dean or Tristan and the drive was completed in silence. When they parked in the front of the house Rory was amazed at how many people were in that castle of a house. Rory and Dean walked up to the house and Madeline spotted them immediately.

"Rory!" Madeline squealed. "You're here with… who are you?"

"Oh, Madeline this is Dean."

"Her boyfriend." Dean spoke loudly with a possessive air. Rory was disgruntled by the fact that Dean had to announce that fact, well that and the fact that she had spotted Tristan across the room. When blue locked on blue Rory looked away and if his gaze could burn and who knows maybe it could. Tristan smirked when he saw the ever famous blush crawl its way onto her porcelain cheeks but he quickly grew angry because Bag-boy decided to come with her.

Across the room Rory was feeling claustrophobic because of the music and as usual Dean was acting possessive; shock there.

"Dean, do you think you could get me something to drink while I go sit in another room? I'm not feeling well."

"Sure." Dean walked away without a second thought. Glad to be away from Dean Rory went into another room and took out her book. She soon became lost in the world on Anita Blake masterfully created by Laurell K. Hamilton. About half an hour went by before Rory was jolted from her book by none other than Summer and Tristan and their loud bickering. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but listen.

"Summer? What were you doing locked in a bathroom with him? You're my girlfriend." Tristan was speaking loudly and was just shy of yelling.

Summer being as clueless as ever answered with, "well he was fun and really tall."

"You were in there with Bag-boy." This definitely caught Rory's attention. Rory stood up and tapped Tristan on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this week's episode of As Chilton Turns but what did you just say?" Tristan stood their mentally berating himself for bringing the fight to where Rory was. His silence was answer enough for Rory. She stalked through the crows and found Dean at the drink table. She tapped his arm and spoke in a sugary sweet voice.

"Dean, sweetie. How long does it take to get one measly little drink?" Then Rory pretended to look like she thought of something else. "Or maybe you found something a little more entertaining." Rory dropped the sweet act and her eyes turned cold as ice. "You had the balls to cheat on me and you didn't think I would find out? Well, guess what. I found out. We're over, go screw you're new whore." Then she picked up a glass of punch and poured it over his head. Then for good measure she kicked him in the shin and left Dean to sulk.

Tristan couldn't believe what had just happened. His Mary had dumped that loser Bag-boy; suddenly Summer cheating on him didn't seem so bad now. He went in search of Rory.

-&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&

Rory walked away feeling as if an enormous weight lifted from her shoulders but those damn blue eyes haunted her. Rory looked into a room and was thankful that it was empty and had a piano. Rory was thankful that she could play things that she had written and was able to get things off her chest. She sat down at the piano and thought for a second before beginning. Little did she know that Tristan was standing in the doorway listening.

_I'm here today_

_Gone tomorrow_

_A blue-eyed smirk_

_A thought or two can bring such sorrow_

'Smirk? Wait… me? Nah it couldn't be could it?'

_Each day you came back_

_Like a moth to a flame_

_I fell without knowing_

_Did you fall too?_

_I need to fly _

_Just spread my wings and leap _

_Away from thought today_

_Just take me away_

_Lets just run away_

_You and me forever_

_One day we'll come back_

_How 'bout the twelve of never?_

_We'll get lost in love_

_We'll just fly away_

_Over the ocean and over the grass_

_Let's live the life day-to-day_

_Just give me stars and the moon_

_And an eternity of love_

_Can you promise me this?_

_Or is it left to those above_

Rory and Tristan's eyes meet and she knows the perfect verse to say what she feels.

_Because you're here_

_When no one is around _

_I hope you'll catch me_

_Before I hit the ground_

As Rory finished she was extremely nervous; she had just put her heart out on the line. Tristan was speechless and he had no idea how to formulate any words to speak his mind. He then decided that actions were much more fun than words. He strode across the room to where Rory was standing and crushed his lips to hers. As his lips moved against her the fireworks went off and they could feel their knees growing weak. When breathing became a necessity they both reluctantly pulled apart and rested their foreheads against eachothers.

In a breathless whisper Rory said, "Good catch." Tristan let out a husky chuckle.

"Does this mean Mary wants to be my girlfriend?"

"Well that all depends on whether or not Bible-boy wants to be my boyfriend and if you always kiss me like that."

"I think that can be arranged and Bible-boy?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Good and if you insist on calling me Mary then you, my dear, are Bible-boy."

"Okay. Odd, but okay."

Rory became overwhelmed as the thought of possibly being a mere conquest popped into her head.

"Tristan," Rory nearly whispered. Tristan became scared because he finally got what he wanted and could love.

"Yeah."

"Am I just another conquest to you cause I am not that kind of girl. I am not reenacting that line in Sugar we're going down. I don't want to be a notch in your bedpost and I sure as hell don't want you to be another line in a song. So, please answer my question." Tristan sighed and walked over to sit on the piano bench.

"You were at first but then I found myself noticing you little quirks or wondering what book you're reading and what made you laugh. You became more than a conquest." As Tristan thought about what he said he knew it was all true no matter how sappy it sounded. 'Well than call me Maple syrup,' he thought with a smirk.

Rory was floored by what he said and was incredibly glad. She grinned and sat down next to Tristan.

"Thank you, now raise your right hand." She grabbed his hand and held it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh and repeat after me. I, Tristan Dugrey do solemnly swear." Tristan raised an eyebrow and repeated what she said. "To always give Rory the straight scoop, to never ever cheat and to shower her with coffee." As Tristan repeated everything he said he grinned and knew that his girlfriend was absolutely insane but he loved every minute of it. Rory then did the same thing for herself and finished with a grin. They shared a quick kiss. Tristan then put his fingers to the piano and started playing the song The Stars and the Moon. Rory was moved by the fact that he remembered that line from her song and by how beautiful his voice was. She hoped he never sang for anyone but her. When he finished Rory was in awe.

"Yeah but I don't want the stars or the moon. I just want you." She whispered.

"That's good because that's all I want too." They shared one kiss of many more to come.

**A/N**: I don't know if I should end it there. Feedback would be dandy. And the song that Rory sang is written by lil ole' me. Reviews please, look at that pretty lil button it really wants to be pushed.


	4. No hands!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop and the heart which pours the words out of my fingers lol.

**A/N:** I'm ba-aack. Sorry it took so long I had some serious writers block. I have been healed! Also I'm in need of a beta so if anyone is interested type me a lil something.

**History:** Ok everything that happened in season one basically happened except Dean didn't tell Rory he loved her. This story picks up on the day after the three month anniversary date. Rory has been realizing Tristan more and more which will lead this story to be a MAJOR Trory because I am addicted. Oh and Rory will be a little slight bit OOC because well you'll see and she'll be able to play the piano and sing so yeah. Happy reading and reviews are fanflippingtabulous if you ask me. Toodles!

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to my crying buddy who introduced this miraculous website to me and listens to my incessant ramblings.

**Chapter 4**

A day that had started as any other day had turned in a day neither would forget. after sitting in the room for a bit, with little talking occurring Rory and Tristan decided to leave the party.

As they left the party both Rory and Tristan felt a sense of completion. Tristan's thoughts turned to his home life. His father was a bastard and a drunk. His mother on the other hand loved Tristan but was a meek woman who would never go against her husband. The only ally Tristan had was Janlan but he had passed away recently. The past month had been lonely and hard buy he had a new ally; Rory. Tristan thought he might take her to visit Janlan; it'd help him to have someone with him.

Rory who had been lost in her own thoughts turned to look at Tristan and noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong." She asked with a look of concern.

With a sigh Tristan said, "I'll tell you when we go someplace first." The façade he put on at school was just that; a façade, a mask. Rory knew without asking that she was the only one to actually see through to who he really was.

"Okay." She smiled a soft smile and gently squeezed his hand.

They climbed into his black Shelby GT mustang and headed towards the cemetery.

When they arrived Rory looked around uncertainly and said, "Tris, this is a cemetery; a dark, gloomy, haunted-looking cemetery. If you're going to kill me at least do it…"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss hoping against hope that she wouldn't slap him. He was mildly surprised and very happy when she kissed him back. When she started to suck on his bottom lip his knees almost gave out.

'Where did she learn to kiss like that?' He thought.

Rory who was just as shocked as Tristan slowly backed off and said, "Ya know. There are other ways to shut me up." She had a tiny smirk similar to Tristan's on her face.

With a devilish twinkle in his sapphire eyes he said, "Yeah, but none are as fun." Upon seeing his smirk Rory decided to even up the playing field. With her own smirk she said, "I can think of more entertaining things for you and me, but not all involve the mouth." She gave a triumphant look and walked off all the while thinking 'oh my god, oh my god.'

Tristan stood there dumbfounded. His Mary had just thrown innuendo at him. He really liked this side of her.

Picking his jaw up off the ground he jogged after her and threw his arm over her shoulders and said, "Mary, Mary, Mary what am I going to do with you?"

"Well I guess that's for you to decide." Tristan chuckled and led Rory towards Janlan's grave. Rory was astonished that she was actually throwing innuendos. But she liked that Tristan brought out that side of her; she was free.

When they reached it Tristan started speaking.

"Hi Gramps. I'm back and I've brought a friend, well more than a friend. This is Rory, my girlfriend. The girl I was talking about. I finally got my head out of my ass as you so eloquently put it. I miss you so much Gramps. That house is hell without you. Dad's being worse that usual and mom is being herself; you were my ally in that house. Why did you have to leave me?" A few stray tears escaped from his eyes. Rory stood there silently crying next to a man who lost so much.

"I know you had to go t Grandma but I need you to. I'm scared, so scared. Now that I have Rory I have an escape, a place to go where there isn't a drunken father. She lives in a cute little town with a mother who is legend. You knew Lorelai. I remember you used to talk about her. You were so proud of her for getting out. I'll be able to escape if Rory will help me." He sent a questioning look to Rory.

"Of course. You need anything you come to me or there will be hell to pay mister. Janlan, Mom used to talk about you too. She remembered when you two would talk and how sweet a man you were. I wish I could have met you. I'll take care of your grandson and I'll make sure he keeps his head out of his ass. This may be new but I care deeply about him and would do anything to help him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." They shared a quick kiss and started back towards the car. During the ride each was content in their own thoughts.

"Where do I turn?" Tristan asked as they neared Stars Hollow. Rory was jolted out of her thoughts by his deep voice.

"Oh, you turn right at Monty."

"Monty?" Tristan sent a puzzled look to Rory.

"Yes, Monty the Rooster."

"Okay."

"STOP!" Rory yelled. Tristan slammed on the breaks and yelled,

"What! Did I hit something?"

With an impish smile Rory said, "No I just want coffee." Seeing as it was only ten o'clock Luke's would still be open.

"Mary, in case you haven't noticed this is a hardware store." Rory shook her head and muttered tourists under her breath.

She walked into Luke's and saw her mother running around, once again holding Luke's hat. Tristan walked in just in time to here Luke yell, "Lorelai, drop my hat or else I'll never EVER give you coffee again."

Dodging Luke's hand again Lorelai darted behind the counter and said, "Nuh uh. Rory told me you couldn't resist the Gilmore charm. Oh speaking of, Rory catch."

Lorelai threw Rory the hat and she hid behind Tristan as soon as she caught it. This was when Lorelai noticed him.

"Wait. Rory give Luke his hat. And explain to me why the winner of the Brad Pitt look-alike contest is in Stars Hollow."

Tristan smirked at this and stepped aside to reveal a blushing Rory.

Extending her hand Rory gave Luke his hat back.

"Here Luke. Umm, Mom this is Tristan."

Lorelai had a look of pure shock. "No way. This is Bible-boy, Spawn of Satan?" Tristan stepped forward and gave a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilmore."

"It's Lorelai and nothing else." Turning her attention to Rory she said, "You, I want details from tonight's events."

Rory got her Mom coffee and sat at the table with Lorelai and Tristan. As Rory told her story she was constantly interrupted by "No's" and cheers and finally kissing noises.

"And now we're together." Rory said with a smile as she grabbed Tristan's hand. Lorelai noticed the look in both of their eyes and decided that she might be able to trust Tristan after all.

"Alright approval is granted from the almighty coffee queen Lorelai. But know this, you hurt her and you will lose an appendage that is very near and dear to you, kay?" Lorelai gave her little speech with a sickening, sugary sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am." Lorelai's eyes widened at the blasphemous word ma'am.

"Rory." Lorelai tried to sound tearful and pathetic. "Does Mommy look like a ma'am? I'm not that old am I? Lu-uuuke, Tristan called me ma'am. I'm not old. I'm still young and spry. Am I old, do I have wrinkles…" At this Luke couldn't take her whining anymore so he took a step towards her and kissed her. The kiss soon turned passionate.

Tristan covered Rory's eyes and said, "You shouldn't be watching this." They were still going at it. Tristan's face scrunched up as he said, "Oh man, I shouldn't be watching this." Just when he thought he and Rory were going to have to leave the diner, Luke and Lorelai broke apart.

"You wanna go out sometime?" Luke asked.

"Sure."

Rory and Tristan left the diner and started to head to the Crap Shack to watch a movie. When they entered the house Rory went to her room to change.

Tristan, left on his own, wandered over to the mantel and gazed at the pictures. A younger Rory gazed out at him. Her face was that of pure joy. He wondered what her childhood was like having not been raised in High Society. Lorelai Gilmore was a black mark to the adults but to the kids she was a hero. She got out and she survived. Tristan was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Rory's voice.

"That's my favorite picture. Mom had just bought the house and we were playing in the backyard. I miss it; the simplicity."

Tristan noticed the look of longing in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. As they gently pulled apart Rory said, "I never expected this from you. My first thought was that you were cocky, self-absorbed and egotistic."

"Let not your first thought be your only thought."

Rory cocked her head to the side and looked as if in thought.

"Sophocles, very deep Mr. Dugrey. Antigone is an interesting choice. And just so you know my first thought was not my only thought I am dating you aren't I?"

"Ah, right you are. You are very smart I mean you did realize my God-like qualities." He said with a smirk. That earned him a light smack on the stomach and a laugh. With her eyes still sparkling Rory went over to where the movies were kept and took out a classic movie.

"So what are we going to watch?" Tristan asked as he settled himself on the couch.

"A classic which is to be viewed by anyone with taste. The Rocky Horror Picture Show followed by Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

Tristan scratched the back of his neck and said, "Umm, I've never seen either." Rory's eyes widened. With a smile she said,

"Well I'm going to have to educate you." She put the movie in the DVD player and snuggled up with Tristan on the couch.

All in all it was a perfect ending to a rather eventful evening. It was nowhere near the end of all the fun to come.


End file.
